Delia
by bremela
Summary: Chris and Darren got married two years ago, and they're finally ready to adopt. They find Delia, and eleven year old with a slim chance of adoption because of her age and fall in love. This story follows their adventures with their new daughter. CrissColfer.


I am so sorry guys. Really, I am. You see, my laptop broke, then once it was fixed, I got extreme writers block, and then it broke, AGAIN. I'm working on a separate computer, but for now, I can't update existing stories without the files, in case of grave errors. But anyway, this is my first CrissColfer story, and I hope you enjoy it!

"Well are you ready?"

Darren nodded, and they walked down the hallway.

Chris and Darren Colfer had been married for two years, Glee was finished, they were living in NYC, and finally ready to adopt a child, which is why they were here, at the New York Home for Abandoned and Abused Minors. They were going to find a little girl to call their own.

"This is the nursery for the babies, this is the toddler room, the six through eight year old room, and… well this is Delia's room." Ms. Portman, their guide had listed. They came to stop at a single door with only one window, unlike the rest which had clear glass walls so you could observe the children.

They peered in through the window, and in sat a girl of eleven or twelve, sitting on the floor staring at a TV screen.

"How old is she?" Chris asked.

"Eleven. The oldest here. We decided to give Delia her own room when she turned ten so she wouldn't have to deal with kids so much younger then her. She's been here since she was two. Parents killed in a fire. Very unfortunate she has never been adopted. Not many get adopted after seven, possibly eight."

And Darren's heart broke.

"Can we go in and say hello?"

"Very well, Mr. Colfer."

She opened the door and they crept in, trying not to disturb her. She sat cross legged on the floor watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

"Delia? You have some visitors."

The girl turned around, and immediately Darren and Chris were lost in her honey colored eyes, porcelain-like complexion, and bright red hair.

"Hi. I'm Delia. The- wait, have I seen you two somewhere?"

"Well, we were bothon the TV show Glee, I've done some movies, and Darren here is in a theatre company."

"Really? So like, you're famous?"

"I guess you could say that. Now I see you're watching one of our favorite movies, Harry Potter." Darren said.

Oh, yeah. I love Harry Potter. I've even made these." And she gestured to her lap.

Sitting on the floor were two hand-sewn dolls, red heads who were identical except one had an F on it's sweater, the other a G.

"Oh my gosh! Are those Fred and George?" Darren said excitedly.

"Yeah, I made them myself. I guess because I'm the oldest, they let me use felt, stuffing, and needles. It takes me only a few hours to make one. I'm working on Luna today."

"Really? Is she your favorite?"

"Yeah, we're really alike. Kind of spaced out and not caring what others think about us. But I also like Fred and George because I love joking around, and to be honest, I'm pretty sarcastic."

Darren and Chris shared a look. This was their kid with red hair.

"So Delia, what else do you like?"

Delia, now realizing how much attention they were paying to her, got off the floor, paused the movie, and sat down on the bed.

"I love music and singing and dancing. Especially theatre. It's weird how much I love it, RENT and Wicked especially.

"Okay! You are the best, most mature eleven year old I've ever met!" Chris said.

Delia beamed.

"Thanks. I'm just… different. Even when I was younger, I read books a lot instead of playing with other children. It's how I've always been."

The Colfers shared a knowing look before turning to Ms. Portman.

"Excuse me, Miss Portman, I think we've made our decision. We would like to adopt Delia."

Delia's eyes lit up and Darren and Chris saw the most genuine. dazzling smile in the world.

"You really want to adopt me? For real?"

"We would never lie. You're going to come home with us, and live with us forever and live with us and be our daughter." Darren said excitedly.

And Delia burst into happy tears.

While the two men hugged the girl, Ms. Portman ran down to the file room to get her processing ready.

She entered the room with a grin so big everyone stared.

"Delia's getting adopted."

The entire staff cheered and shed some happy tears.

Delia Colfer was on her way.


End file.
